


Owl and Cat

by family functions (familyfunctions)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animal AU, Gen, kitten anakin, owl obi-wan, qui-gon's a human though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyfunctions/pseuds/family%20functions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon lives out in the woods and is known for collecting pathetic life forms. Obi-Wan is a loyal barred owl, and Anakin a former house cat. They have adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl and Cat

The kitten was a foundling by Qui-Gon. He was small, about the size of a rat, so Obi-Wan might be forgiven for thinking he was a snack at first.

“Another pathetic lifeform?” He hooted in soft amusement. He knew full well that he fell under that category as well, but he had been with Qui-Gon the longest, so he had the right to comment. The young barred owl swooped down to take a look at the mewling little thing. The kitten stared up at him with large blue eyes.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you,” Anakin said politely. 

  
He showed no fear of the bigger predator. In fact, he was eyeing Obi-Wan in such a way that Obi-Wan almost wondered if Anakin was sizing him up. He was just a big bird after all.

“He was a house cat,” The human explained. Obi-Wan tilted his head. House animals were tricky. Some of them may want to be feral, but a lot of the time they haven’t learned the skills necessary. Anakin might still be a kitten, but he was also a bit too old to learn those skills now…

Qui-Gon was a good teacher though. If anyone could sort out Anakin it was Qui-Gon.

Of course there might be some that would argue if Qui-Gon was caring for him, he would still be a house cat, but Qui-Gon was as feral as any wild animal. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon would teach the kitten proper skills to live in the wild.

Qui-Gon smiled and gently petted Obi-Wan`s head as the owl continued to inspected the kitten. Anakin in turn sniffed curiously at Obi-Wan.

Except…

  
“I was hoping you would care for Anakin, teach him a few things.”

Obi-Wan stared at his master dubiously, the human looked serious enough.

“He’s a house cat,” it was a very weak protest, even to Obi-Wan’s own ears.

The little kitten bristled at the proclamation perhaps thinking it was an insult.

“I don’t know how to care for cats,” Obi-Wan added delicately.

Qui-Gon, sensing Obi-Wan discomfort reassured him, “They’re very much like owls.”

“He’s a mammal like you though,” Obi-Wan narrowed his large round eyes. Obi-Wan certainly didn’t have any spare milk on hand.

“And he’s a natural hunter,” Qui-Gon continued. “Just needs to learn. You’ll both get along fine.”

Obi-Wan’s feathers ruffled.

“I don’t want to stay with him if he doesn’t want me!” Anakin hissed.

Qui-Gon laughed at the kitten. Anakin’s fur was on end. He nervously pawed towards Obi-Wan. “Now, now. Obi-Wan can be grumpy, but he has a good heart,” Qui-Gon said the last part looking pointedly at the young owl.

Obi-Wan smoothed out his feathers. “Yes… well… I suppose I can let him nest with me.”

  
Qui-Gon petted Obi-Wan’s head again. He gently pushed the kitten closer. Like lightning Obi-Wan snatched him in his talons and flew him up into his hollowed tree.

“Whoooooopie!!!” the kitten cried as they lifted off. The little thing was fearless.   
  
“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon shouted, perhaps thinking that Obi-Wan hadn’t understood.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Obi-Wan hooted. He placed the kitten in his hollow, then perched on a nearby branch so that he could spot what he was looking for.

“That was wizard! Teach me to do that!” the kitten yowled.  

“Kittens don’t usually learn to fly,” Obi-Wan pointed out. He noticed Qui-Gon was getting his ladder. Really, this was his idea, he shouldn’t worry so much. Obi-Wan took flight again when he spotted a tiny mouse. Anakin poked his head out of the hollow watching in fascination. Obi-Wan easily caught the prey and flew it back up nudging the mouse toward Anakin.

Anakin started to paw at it batting it around.

“You’re supposed to eat it, not play with it,” what a silly creature.

“Eat it?” Anakin asked dubiously. He sniffed at the now dead mouse curiously. “It doesn’t look like normal food.”

“It’s good, trust me.”

Anakin glanced down. Qui-Gon was climbing up the later now. He twitched his tail, but started tearing at the mouse. Qui-Gon’s head popped up.

“He’s not food Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan felt offended. “I know that, Master.”

“Oh,” Qui-Gon watched the kitten eat the mouse then smiled. “I should have more faith in you. He slid his finger down the owl’s wing and then gently rubbed the kitten’s head. Anakin purred.

“Thish ish pretty good.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Obi-Wan chided.

“You’ll teach me to do that?”

“Cats don’t fly.”

The kitten mewled.

“I suppose I’ll teach you something similar.”

Anakin perked up. He rubbed his head against Obi-Wan’s stomach purring quietly.

Obi-Wan had a distinctly bad feeling about this… but…

He nested down beside the kitten, putting a wing over Anakin cooing softly. It didn’t take long for the little one to fall asleep.


End file.
